


Alias

by Naemi



Series: Josh/Elijah Shorts [7]
Category: The Faculty (1998) RPF
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh shouldn't have these thoughts at all, much less express them in any way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alias

 

Okay, _facultyfan01,_ Josh thinks, staring at the blank screen. _This is easy. You can do this._

Of course he can; he's good with words. That's not the problem. What's problematic is navigating dangerous waters.

Josh shouldn't have these thoughts at all, much less express them in any way. Only a few days ago, the idea of Elijah Wood's (admittedly pretty) blue eyes holding his gaze while Josh is on his knees sucking cock weirded him out. But the more of this _fanfiction_ Josh read—not because he wanted to, but because he needs to know what's going on—the more he dug it.

Ignoring the growing bulge in his pants, Josh starts typing. The words string together slowly at first, but the less he thinks about them, the easier they come until a whole page is filled and two cigarettes have been smoked. He sits back and re-reads the beginning of his little story, if graphic descriptions of how he and Elijah get it on in his hotel room qualify as such.

Judging by the things Josh has seen out there, he's good.

He lights another smoke and mentally returns to Elijah, who, in a fantasy past, is just about to close his lips around the tip of Josh's cock. Neither fantasy-Josh nor real-life-Josh have any objections.

Only that no such thing is going to happen in real life. Ever.

Which is a shame, to be honest. Josh is convinced that Elijah has quite some cocksucking abilities. He's probably all about cock, anyway. How that never occurred to Josh remains a mystery.

For now—for ever—he only has his imagination.

Josh unzips his jeans and grabs his dick with one hand while he keeps typing with the other. He has a fantasy to bring to life, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As I wrangled my tags a while back, I stumbled across my 100 things entries, and so I wrote this little thingy here in response to my [100 fic bunnies #07: fail](http://naemi.livejournal.com/69353.html).
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
